Sloughing
by skwirelygurli
Summary: One of Kurt and Blaine's nightly phone conversations. Klaine, post 3x05.


**Sloughing, a Glee fiction**

**I do not own Glee. Review!**

Blaine had set his cell phone down on the table. Kurt's voice came through the speaker.

"So now that West Side Story is over, what are we going to do with all this free time?" The cloth rubbed against his cheek. It was abrasive unlike Kurt's touch. His hands had caressed his face with such ease. Why was it so impossible to do that when other people were around?

In private they could show each other how much love there was between the two of them. The simple kiss in a bedroom, in an empty auditorium. What about the hallway? He had time to waste. Why not spend it with his lips attached to his boyfriend like the rest of them? Why couldn't he show up half a minute late to class because he'd stopped to regain his composure before facing his classmates.

Oh yeah, because he was gay.

"We're definitely not going back to that gay bar. That's for sure." He pulled his shirt off over his head.

"And here I thought it'd be fun to dress up for drag queen Wednesday." Kurt's chuckle sounded staticky through the speaker. He loved it when Kurt laughed. He wished his was beside him so he could hear the beautiful sound, loud and clear.

"If the other night was any indication, I am very content with you being a boy." He sat down on the edge of his bed. It had been the single most romantic night of his life. It had been something more than getting down and dirty. In fact it had been clean, and sweet. It was beautiful, laying there with his hand intertwined with Kurt's. The way he woke up to find him still in his arms before pretending to fall back asleep, just to relish the moment longer.

His bed felt a bit too big without him now.

"I know." Kurt crossed the room to get his pajamas. His pants fell to the floor. There was a bit of noise, considering they were jeans.

"What are you wearing right now?" Blaine grinned devilishly from his end of the conversation. Now that they had made love, because he refused to degrade it to any other title, he could tease Kurt like this. There had been times that he had wanted to ask. Not in the _so-what-are-you-wearing-to-the-party _kind of way. More like, _be-careful-how-you-answer-or-I'll-be-washing-my-sheets-tonight._

Kurt looked down. "Well, I was getting dressed. So an undone nightshirt and my underwear." He blushed. He wasn't sure why. There had been days he'd been on the phone with much less on. Like the one instance where Blaine had called during his shower. He wrapped himself in a towel, hair still full of suds and answered the phone. But he had never been called out on it.

Maybe the fact that he was remembering the last time Blaine had seen him in his underwear.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't turned on.

And judging by the noise that Blaine made, he wasn't the only one.

"What about you? What are you wearing Master Anderson?" Kurt took his time buttoning his shirt. The fingers weren't as nimble as Blaine's had been. They had reached out to his pants and undone them without his eyes ever parting. The lone sound of a zipper had echoed across the room. And then it had been echoed.

Kurt can still remember the feeling of cool metal between his fingers, the fluid motion of tugging down, opening territories unknown. Territories to be discovered.

"Sweatpants. I didn't get the chance to pull a shirt on yet." He ran a hand over his bare stomach. If he closed his eyes he could pretend that it was Kurt's. Ghost fingers ran up along his chest.

Kurt slid his pants on. Then he grabbed the phone and took it off speaker. "You know, anybody that passes by my room is going to think we're having kinky sex over the phone." He glanced outside his door. Finn was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't you think Finn is more concerned with his own love life? Rachel seemed pretty smitten with him after our last performance." The rustling of a shirt transpired over the phone.

"Thank you for that lovely mental image. I really needed to picture my brother getting his freak on with Rachel Berry." Kurt tucked himself into bed.

"Kurt?" Finn stood in the doorway.

"Oh, hi." Kurt pulled the phone away from his ear. "Something you need Finn?"

"I was just wondering if you want some warm milk. Mom was making me some." Kurt let out the breath he had been holding.

"No thanks." Finn left. Kurt watched him leave. He could've sworn there was an extra spring in his step.

"Sorry." Blaine said after Kurt returned to the conversation. "That must've been an awkward encounter, huh?"

"Little bit. Though I'm glad he came in now and not when I was half dressed." He held onto one of his pillows.

"If it's any consolation, I know the feeling. Once my mother walked in on a very _personal _moment." Blaine stressed the word to get his point across.

Kurt wanted details. "How personal we talking now?"

"I may have been murmuring your name in a sexual manner," he mumbled. It wasn't that he feared how Kurt would view the situation. He had already told him it was how guys dealt with excess desire. But the passing shadow of his mother was enough to lower his voice.

"I think you've erased any chance I had at sleeping tonight." Kurt shifted in bed. Had it gotten hot in there, or was it just them?

"Then come over. We can sleep together." Blaine thought for a minute. "That came out wrong. What I meant to say is we could fall asleep in each other's arms."

"I doubt I could get out of the house this late on a school night. I'll just try counting sheep or something." Or he could go see if Carole had any more warm milk. That usually did the trick.

"Alright. Maybe this weekend?" Blaine asked hopefully. They could cuddle and watch a musical.

"It's a date." He yawned. Not out of boredom, but tiredness.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Love you. Blaine sent a kiss through the phone.

"Love you too." Kurt kissed back.

With that he hung up the phone and fell asleep.


End file.
